Talk:Freezing Gust
Where? Can someone add where to pick this up in PvE? I'm as far as the Command Post and have not seen a trainer with it yet. : This gets unlocked when the hero Zhed Shadowhoof is unlocked in Kodonu Crossroads (I think this is at the end of the Centaur Blackmail quest). You can then buy it at a skill trainer. Argel 22:58, 4 December 2006 (CST) 23:09, 4 December 2006 (CST) ::Tohn doesn't have it at first: http://img76.imageshack.us/my.php?image=gw015qm4.jpg ::But yeah, I got it after unlocking it by acquiring Zhed. -- 05:23, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Discussion Great flag runner snare. ;) --Macros† (talk) 21:52, 7 October 2006 (CDT) Okay, I have tested this skill, using numerous Water Magic hexes (as well as some non-magic ones in case the description was incorrect). The snaring effect of the hex works fine, however the damage portion does NOT. Perhaps this skill is bugged? No matter what I do (hexing them without a hex, or with a hex, or without a Water Magic hex, or with a Water Magic hex) it does NOT do damage. ~ Naobear :I just tested it using Ice Prison, and it works fine. Did you file a support ticket? Plus, true to my prediction, every Joe Emo Flag Runner is now using this skill. (Including me :P) --Macros† (talk/ ) 10:16, 18 November 2006 (CST) Freezing Gust does not work on itself (even with Chilling Winds to buff its duration). After testing each Water Magic Hex by casting it and then following up with Freezing Gust, I found that only some of the skills trigger the damage component of Freezing Gust. I was unsure of whether I actually understood what 'under the effect of' meant, but this leads me to believe the skill really is bugged. ~ Naobear :This appears to have been fixed in the Nov 30th update. --Mysterial 22:50, 30 November 2006 (CST) ::They fixed this in the December update so that it does damage for all Water hexes When someone has Holy Veil on them does but they are hexed already, does this skill take twice as long to cast? Or is it just a normal spell then. --Cursed Condemner 20:50, 14 September 2007 (CDT) :it's still seen as a hex spell by the game mechanics. by the time you've cast it, the other hex might've run out. so when you start casting it and your target has holy veil, you will surely have the doubled cast time. what effect you will have depends on the target's status when you're done casting. - Y0_ich_halt 07:31, 15 September 2007 (CDT) Glitch? This skill seems to be glitched. With Elemental Flame and Glyph of Elemental Power up when you Freezing Gust your Freezing Gust, your first FG will end and set them on fire as normal, but if you dont reapply FG, they will sometimes be set on fire again as if the second FG hexed them. Might be just Elemental Flame ending over itself (like Aura of the Lich did), either way it's something to test. --Spark 19:48, 19 December 2006 (CST) nerf i think this has to be nerfed to at least 7 recharge... it's a frikkn enduring snare that recharges way faster than holy veil T.T i can't run flags like this. - Y0_ich_halt 14:04, 22 June 2007 (CDT) :Or just make the duration a flat 3 seconds. (T/ ) 07:22, 11 November 2007 (UTC) Hex? This type of spell is hex but conditionally.. so if the enemy already has a water hex and this is casted on the guy, does it trigger Mirror of Ice? :No matter if it actually hexes the foe or not, it's still a Hex Spell, so it should deal the bonus damage regardless. (95% sure.) --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 15:47, 18 December 2008 (UTC) :It does, I use this regularly in JQ with MoI. King Neoterikos 08:42, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Unlock Note "This skill is not originally found at Tohn. However, once you unlock Zhed Shadowhoof after the quest Centaur Blackmail, you also unlock Freezing Gust, and Freezing Gust will become available at all trainers, such as Tohn and Medando. The actual first trainer to carry Freezing Gust without it being unlocked is unknown." Sure you unlock it by getting Zhed in the storyline... but this skill isn't special in that regard and other skills don't have this kind of note. I'm removing it. Ariena 01:21, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :Jon, I suppose it's fair enough since you receive Zhed in the storyline before reaching the Gate of Torment. I did add though, that it can be purchased there should you decide to run through the campaign as opposed to completing it traditionally. To double check since the official wiki also seems confused over where this can initially be purchased, I will run through on a new account and skip unlocking Zhed and his skills. Ariena 15:26, 7 May 2009 (UTC) ::Which isn't possible. Which is why no one has done it before. Which is why the note exists. --Macros 15:30, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Related skill. Technically, wouldn't Searing Flames be a related skill, in that they both follow the design principle of "if condition A, deal x damage, if not, cause condition A for y seconds"?RuinsFate 04:19, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :No, the purpose of "related skills" is to offer substitutes for other professions/builds, etc. You would never substitute Searing Lames for this and vice versa.--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'Darksyde']] 04:27, October 25, 2009 (UTC)